The designed equipment finds the application within the field of physical rehabilitation, injury prevention and performance enhancement. Based on the latest scientific findings regarding the role of muscular connective tissues (fasciae) in musculoskeletal dynamics, training fascia is the missing crucial element to the already existing muscular strength work, cardiovascular training and sensory motor refinement coordination commonly used for physical therapy treatment and performance.
A special approach is typically needed to engage the fascial net. Collagen architecture responds to loading. Appropriate tissue stimulation is necessary to alter collagen architecture (e.g., collagen remodeling). For example, shear, gliding and tensioning motion is needed to therapeutically affect the flexible and resilient collagenous matrix in superficial fascial membranes, as well as a dynamic muscular loading pattern in which the muscle is both activated and extended, for comprehensive stimulation of fascial tissue. Unfortunately, most prior art exercise and mobility equipment is ill suited to treating and strengthening fascia. The apparatuses (e.g., exercise equipment) described herein may address these needs and allow for the effective treatment to restore, rebuild and strengthen connective tissues, and establish myofascial connectedness over as many joints as possible. In particular, the apparatuses described herein may permit a user and/or therapist to focus on moving the body as a functional whole by applying tensional forces that are evenly distributed throughout the body, avoiding overloading of the tissue, and particularly the fascia, instead of focusing on moving muscles in isolation.